


Lacrimae celeriter arescunt

by FinnmyHero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnmyHero/pseuds/FinnmyHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel świeżo po studiach zaczyna pracę w liceum jako historyk. Dean - nauczyciel wychowania fizycznego, jednocześnie wychowawca klasy humanistycznej od razu zaprzyjaźnia się z nowym pedagogiem. Zgodnie z zasadą jaki wychowawca, taka klasa, Castiel nie może poradzić sobie z prowadzeniem lekcji. Dean zrobi wszystko, żeby nowy nauczyciel nie odszedł.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     Castiel wysiadł z samochodu i popatrzył na biały budynek szkoły. Szybko ruszył w stronę wejścia i poszedł do klasy tak, jak pokazał mu za pierwszym razem dyrektor. Przygotował się do lekcji i czekał. W miarę szybko zorientował się, że nie ma dziennika. Poszedł do pokoju nauczycielskiego, a kiedy doszedł do drzwi zadzwonił dzwonek. Szybko go wziął i ruszył w kierunku sali. Otworzył drzwi czekającej na niego młodzieży, a każdy z nich z zaciekawieniem patrzył na nowego nauczyciela. Po zajęciu swoich miejsc zaczęły się szepty, które Castiel przerwał wychodząc na środek.

\- Witam was serdecznie, pani Murray przeszła na emeryturę, a ja jestem waszym nowym nauczycielem historii. Nazywam się Castiel Novak... - nie dane było mu dokończyć.

\- Co to za imię? - ktoś z klasy krzyknął ze śmiechem, a reszta poszła w jego ślady. Tak zaczęła się najgorsza lekcja historii Casiela.

 

      Dean Winchester siedział w pokoju nauczycielskim i powoli sącząc kawę kartkował dziennik szukając luk. Był sam, reszta nauczycieli wróciła do domów, ponieważ nie są tak nieodpowiedzialni jak on. Dean zawsze lubił zostawiać wszystko na ostatnią chwilę, a że miał, jego zdaniem, ciekawsze zajęcia w wakacje, to postanowił uzupełnić wszystko dzisiaj. Nagle do pokoju wszedł mężczyzna ubrany w jasny prochowiec. Dean spojrzał na niego, a pierwsze co przyciągnęło jego uwagę były niebieskie oczy. Pomyślał, że to któryś z rodziców, ponieważ widział go tutaj po raz pierwszy.

\- Dzień dobry, szukam profesora Deana Winchestera.

\- Dean Winchester to ja, w czym mogę pomóc? - Blondyn stanął przed nieznajomym i podał mu rękę. Mężczyzna oddał uścisk.

\- Jestem Castiel Novak.

\- Ah, to ty jesteś nowym historykiem - uśmiechnął się. Castiel widząc go prawie nie udławił się śliną. A obiecał sobie, że będzie profesjonalny...

\- Tak, panie profesorze.

\- Mów mi Dean, jesteśmy w podobnym wieku i obaj na pewno nie jesteśmy profesorami - wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej. Cas był pozytywnie zaskoczony tak bezpośrednią i optymistyczną postawą kolegi z pracy.

\- Um, dobrze... Dean. Chciałem pomówić o twojej klasie. Jej zachowanie na lekcji było lekko... jakby to ująć, niedojrzałe - spojrzenie Deana było rozpraszające, więc Cas patrzył się na swoje buty - miałbym prośbę, mógłbyś z nimi porozmawiać?

\- przyznam szczerze, że jestem zaskoczony, jeszcze żaden nauczyciel nie skarżył się na nią. Było aż tak źle?

\- Zaczęło się od wyśmiania mojego imienia, później czyjś zeszyt poleciał przez okno, a na dodatek jakaś dziwna substancja została wylana na mój płaszcz. Właśnie wróciłem z pralni - popatrzył się z bezradnością na płaszcz.

\- A ty co zrobiłeś z tym? - Cas wzruszył ramionami.

\- Powiedziałem im, że będę wpisywał uwagi, ale nie wiele to dało, nie znałem ich nazwisk, a oni o tym wiedzieli. - Dean nie rozumiał zachowania Castiela, ale musiał przyznać, że podziwia jego spokój. 

\- Koleś, z nimi trzeba ostro, bo inaczej nie potraktują cię poważnie.

\- Nie jestem zwolennikiem agresywnych rozwiązań.

\- Postaram się porozmawiać z nimi - powiedział w końcu zrezygnowany postawą historyka Dean - dam ci mój numer telefonu, jakby było nadal coś nie tak z moją klasą, pisz - zapisał na kartce ciąg cyfr i podał nauczycielowi. Usłyszał ciche dziękuję i Cas od razu uciekł z pokoju. Dean pomyślał, że to naprawdę dziwny, ale na swój sposób intrygujący facet. Uśmiechnął się do siebie pod nosem na tą myśl.

 


	2. Chapter 2

    Dean miał wspaniały kontakt z klasą. Można było z nim pożartować nawet z nauczycieli. Często pomagał klasie przekładać sprawdziany i starał się wyciągać informacje o tym kiedy mają zamiar pytać, czy chcą zrobić niezapowiedzianą kartkówkę, nawet z mało ważnych dla humanistów przedmiotów zdobywał kopie prac klasowych i dawał pytania. Jednak jeżeli chodziło o historię, wos, języki albo matematykę nie było u niego żadnej ulgi. Starał się jak najlepiej przygotować klasę do matury. Często również ratował klasę z tarapatów. Raz na wycieczce połowa klasy nie słuchała za dobrze przewodnika i oddzielili się od grupy. Po wycieczce szukano ich ponad godzinę i jak się znaleźli, zanim dyrektor wkurzył się, że oddalili się bez opiekuna, Dean powiedział, że byli z nim, bo zaciekawił ich jeden obiekt, co oczywiście było nieprawdą. Był na nich mocno zły, jednak nie chciał żadnych nagan dyrekcji. W tym wypadku dyrektor powiedział, że dobrze, tylko mógł powiedzieć i zostawił ich w spokoju. 

     Nie tylko łagodził konflikty między klasą a kadrą nauczycielską, ale również między uczniami i nie tylko. Każdy mógł do niego przyjść o dowolnej porze dnia i nocy i porozmawiać na jakikolwiek temat. Można było się poradzić odnośnie tego jak poderwać dziewczynę z innej klasy albo jak naprawić samochód oraz prowadzić ciekawe rozmowy typu dlaczego thrilley są lepsze od horrorów.

     Dean sam zastanawiał się dlaczego tak angażuje się w życie klasy, miał świadomość, że za trzy lata zdążą o nim zapomnieć. Jednak ta klasa zastępowała mu rodzinę. Stał się jak ojciec dla tych dzieci, ponieważ sam chciał mieć takiego ojca. Kiedy on był dzieckiem nikt nie zabierał go na mecze, do kina, tylko musiał wręcz wychowywać młodszego brata. Teraz nie utrzymuje z nim kontaktów. Odkąd został sam, szuka sobie czegoś na zastępstwo.

     Dzień po rozmowie z Castielem złapał klasę i zapytał się co to miało być. Odpowiedziano mu, że to był ich chrzest nowego nauczyciela i test, którego nie zdał. Zaskoczony zapytał na czym polegał i dowiedział się, że jego klasa wpadła na "genialny" pomysł sprawdzenia jak surowy jest nowy nauczyciel. Nie oszukując się Dean pomyślał, że Castiel jest chyba najłagodniejszym człowiekiem jakiego spotkał. Na jego miejscu każdy inny nauczyciel zgłosiłby to już dawno do dyrektora. Poprosił klasę o drugą szansę dla niego. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jakoś popawił sytuację.

     Oprócz klasy Deana, Cas uczył hisu klasy matematyczne. Słyszał same pozytywne opinie o nowym nauczycielu. Podobno potrafił świetnie tłumaczyć, nie być surowym i spawić, żeby uczniowie naprawdę znali materiał. Niestety jego klasa jako jedyna sprawiała kłopoty. Pod koniec tygodnia dostał SMSa od Castiela. 

"Zastanawiam się nad złożeniem prośby o przydzielenie mnie do innej klasy."

Dean nie mógł na to pozwolić. Jeżeli przydzielą go gdzie indziej, to jego klasę przejmie profesor Larsen, która szczerze mówiąc nie była zbyt cierpliwą nauczycielką. Była kobietą starej daty i tak samo prowadziła lekcje. Często zanudzała, zdarzało jej się pytać całą lekcję, nie nadążała z materiałem i nie miała dobrego kontaktu z młodzieżą. Winchester nie mógł do tego dopuścić, a poza tym nawet polubił Castiela. Można było z nim normalnie porozmawiać i nie patrzył na niego z mordem w oczach jak inni, bo był młody i często zdarzały mu się wpadki, a pracę nadal miał tylko dlatego, że uczniowie go uwielbiali i był tylko nauczycielem wychowania fizycznego.

"Może chciałbyś to przedyskutować? Spotkajmy się o 20:00 w miłej knajpce, zaraz prześlę adres."

Dean cały czas powtarzał sobie, że chce się spotkać dla dobra klasy, a nie dlatego, że Castiel go zaintrygował.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umieściłam akcję w realiach polskiego systemu, dlatego nie podałam ani czasu, ani miejsca. Jak zobaczycie błędy to dajcie znać. ✌


	3. Chapter 3

     Castiel dotarł spóźniony parę minut. Nie miał czasu na przygotowanie się, więc przyjechał w tym, czym był - lekko za dużej ciemnoniebieskiej koszuli i czarnych spodniach. Nie wziął nawet swojego płaszcza. Wszedł do budynku i zaczął szukać wzrokiem Deana. Kiedy go znalazł, ruszył w jego stronę.

\- Witaj, Dean.

\- Hej, Castiel - uśmiechnął się. Cas zajął miejsce i niepewnie zaczął rozmowę.

\- Zastanawiam się nad prośbą o przeniesienie mnie...

\- To już pisałeś - przerwał mu Dean - chciałem się spotkać, żeby przekonać cię do zostania. Serio, jedynym powodem jest trochę nieopanowana klasa?

\- Moim zadaniem jako nauczyciela jest przekazywanie wiedzy. Co ze mnie za nauczyciel, jeżeli nie mogę sprostać jednemu zadaniu?

\- Proszę cię... Jesteś świetnym nauczycielem. Wszystkie klasy które uczysz uwielbiają cię...

\- Poza twoją...

\- Wiesz o co mi chodzi. Jakoś się wszystko rozwiąże, trzeba czasu. 

\- Dlaczego tak ci zależy, żebym został?

\- Nauczycielka, która przejęłaby moją klasę nie należy do lubianych przeze mnie osób i jeszcze... - przerwał na chwilę - nawet cię lubię. Wiesz, z nikim tak naprawdę nie mogę porozmawiać i utrzymać koleżeńskich stosunków. 

\- Też się cieszę, że poznałem kogoś na swoim poziomie - piewszy raz Castiel uśmiechnął się do Deana, a on, jak głupio by to nie zabrzmiało, wyparł myśl, że ten uśmiech jest uroczy.

\- Teraz jak już sprawa załatwiona i tak, jest załatwiona, zostajesz i nie masz więcej głupich pomysłów - popatrzył się znacząco na Castiela - idę zamówić nam jakieś dobre whisky.

\- Dean, jestem samochodem.

\- A ja mam niedaleko dom. Nie będzie problemem przenocowanie cię, serio - puścił oko do swojego kolegi i szybko zniknął wśród tłumu klientów. Castiel zaczął się zastanawiać skąd ten koleś się urwał. Nigdy nie spotkał tak otwartej i pozytywnej osoby. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko w pobliżu Deana jest weselsze i bardziej kolorowe. W przeciwieństwie do niego. On zawsze był uległym ponurym dziwakiem i dziwił się, dlaczego ktoś chciałby się z nim przyjaźnić. Rozmyślania przerwał mu dźwięk stawianej na stole szklanki.

\- Ok, Cas... Mogę na ciebie mówić Cas, nie? - Castiel pokiwał głową - To dobrze. Jak w ogóle trafiłeś do tej szkoły? - Zapytał się Dean.

\- Miejsce gdzie miałem praktyki było zbyt blisko mojego rodzinnego miasta, z którego chciałem za wszelką cenę się urwać. Dlaczego to już inna historia, może kiedyś opowiem, ale byłem tu jak miałem może 10 lat. Od razu przyszło mi na myśl, że to będzie odpowiednie miejsce na początek kariery - Cas wziął łyka - a ty? czemu tu pracujesz?

\- Studiowałem w tym mieście i mieszkam nadal, nie było sensu się wyprowadzać. Akurat potrzebowali nauczyciela, ja miałem kwalifikacje, to mnie wzięli. Od trzech lat uczę, a rok temu, na trzydzieste urodziny zostałem wychowawcą - oznajmił dumnie, ale ze śmiechem.

\- Jesteś trzy lata starszy ode mnie - stwierdził  - to nie jest zbyt duża różnica. Spodziewałem się w pierwszy dzień, że najmłodszy nauczyciel będzie miał tyle lat, co my razem wzięci - Castiel się zaśmiał. Dean miał ochotę spalić się ze wstydu, kiedy znowu on, dorosły, wykształcony mężczyzna, przyznał się przed sobą, że to był niesamowicie uroczy chichot. Na szczęście ludzie zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia, bo za niedługo miał być zamykany lokal. Wyszli i od razu owiało ich ciepłym, rześkim, wrześniowym powietrzem.

 


	4. Chapter 4

     Pierwsze, co rzuciło się Castielowi w oczy w mieszkaniu Deana, to przestrzeń. Zdjęli buty, Cas usiadł na kanapie, a Dean podszedł do barku. Wyjął jakiś ciemnoczerwony alkohol i przyniósł kieliszki z kuchni.

\- Masz ładne mieszkanie - zaczął Castiel - ale wydaje mi się trochę puste.

\- Nie wydaje ci się - odpowiedział gospodarz nalewając - jakiś czas temu zerwała ze mną narzeczona i wyprowadziła się. Wzięła większość rzeczy i zostawiła mi mieszkanie.

\- Przykro mi.

\- Niepotrzebnie. Nie układało nam się tak, jak na początku założyliśmy. Zaczęliśmy po prostu za wcześnie. - Obaj byli lekko pijani i postanowili włączyć telewizor, żeby cokolwiek leciało w tle. Tutaj zaczęły się schody, bo nie mogli się dogadać co chcą oglądać. Dyskutowali i skakali po kanałach dobrych pięć minut i w końcu zostawili jakiś kanał motoryzacyjny, bo jak Castiel się dowiedział, Dean interesował się tym. Po parunastu minutach luźnej rozmowy nie mogli się skupić, więc wyłączyli telewizor, tym razem zgodnie stwierdzając, że ten pomysł był okropny. 

Na każdej popijawie przychodzi moment, kiedy wszystkim się rozwiązują języki i zaczynają opowiadać swoje historie. Tym razem zaczął Dean.

\- Jak byłem dzieckiem, to ja z bratem i moim tatą nie mieliśmy domu. Jeździliśmy od motelu do motelu, cały czas zmieniając szkołę. Tata nigdy nie wyjaśnił nam dlaczego tak jest. Zaraz po narodzinach Sammy'ego wybuchł pożar, gdzie zginęła nasza mama. Musiałem praktycznie sam go wychowywać, bo ojciec potrafił znikać na tydzień i przyjeżdżać, jak mieliśmy się przenieść. Jednak zawsze byliśmy kochającą się rodziną, tata musiał mieć powody dla których utrzymywał wszystko w tajemnicy, a Sam był wspaniałym dzieckiem. I wiesz co jest najlepsze? Po tym wszystkim co razem przeszliśmy nawet się do siebie nie odzywamy. Zawsze wierzyłem, że rodzina jet wszystkim, a teraz nie mam rodziny i nie mam niczego.

\- To... - Castiel zawiesił się - jest przykre. Przynajmniej miałeś normalne relacje z rodziną, moja jest co najmniej okropna.

\- Czemu?

\- Pomijając fakt, że jestem najmłodszy z całej piątki rodzeństwa, moja rodzina jest bardzo religijna. Ja nigdy nie wierzyłem tak, jak oni i zawsze z tego powodu wynikały jakieś kłótnie. Jednak wszystko zakończyło się jak miałem siedemnaście lat. Przyprowadziłem do domu mojego chłopaka i od razu z niego wyleciałem. Tylko mój brat Gabriel pomógł mi. On jedyny z tej bandy wariatów jest normalny. Nie chcę z nimi utrzymywać kontaktów, oni nagle sobie o mnie przypomnieli, ale ignoruję ich. - To zatkało Deana. Po pewnym czasie podsumował.

\- Obaj mieliśmy życia do dupy, ale przynajmniej teraz jest lepiej. - Wymienili ze sobą jeszcze kilka zdań, aż nagle Dean zobaczył, że Cas zasnął. Postanowił iść w jego ślady, nie przejmując się tym, że siedzi na fotelu. Zapisał sobie gdzieś w pijanej świadomości, że ma szanse i do końca krążył wokół tego myślami.

 


	5. Chapter 5

  Castiel obudził się z bólem głowy i podniósł się z niewygodnej pozycji. Usiadł na cudzej kanapie i przypomniał sobie, że zasnął u Deana. Pamiętał również swoje wczorajsze wyznanie i zrobiło mu się głupio. Nie wiedział jak blondyn zareaguje na to, a jednak musiał opowiedzieć całą historię. Zażenowany powędrował do kuchni, gdzie znalazł listek tabletek przeciwbólowych. Wziął jedną pigułkę i popił wodą znalezioną na blacie. Drugą szklankę wraz z tabletką postawił na stoliku obok fotelu Deana. On sam spał jak zabity z dziwnie wygiętą głową. Będzie bolało jak się obudzi. Cas poszedł do przedpokoju, ubrał buty i wyszedł. Idąc w stronę swojego mieszkania myślał o tym, czy blondyn nie był uprzedzony. Nie chciał psuć tak dobrze rozwijającej się znajomości.   
     Dwie godziny później dostał SMSa, w którym Dean podziękował za tabletkę i dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie chce słyszeć o żadnej zmianie klasy. Cas uśmiechnął się do telefonu.  
      Następnego dnia był poniedziałek i Dean miał lekcję wychowawczą. Musiał jakoś przekonać klasę, żeby dała spokój Castielowi. Polubił go, nawet bardzo i nie pozwoliłby nikomu tego zrujnować, nawet swojej ukochanej klasie. Po dyskusji ciągnącej sie przez pół lekcji, Dean nie wytrzymał.  
\- Dobrze, zmusiliście mnie do tego, bym postawił wam ultimatum. Albo zachowujecie się jak ludzie, albo ja będę was traktował tak, jak wy traktujecie profesora Novaka. To oznacza zero wycieczek, zero krycia, tylko robienie sobie na złość. Chcecie tego? Bo ja nie za bardzo. Podoba mi się nasza relacja, a on jest świetnym nauczycielem oraz moim dobrym kolegą. Dajcie mu szansę, a przekonacie się o tym - zakończył temat. Pozostało się tylko modlić, by przemowa zadziała.  
     Castiel na tą lekcję przygotowywał się psychicznie całą niedzielę, więc kiedy po dziesięciu minutach prowadzenia zajęć nikt mu nie przerwał, spojrzał na plan lekcji, czy przypadkiem nie pomylił klas. Jednak była to ta sama klasa Deana, przez którą wątpił w swoje nauczycielskie powołanie. Przez następne pół godziny nie mógł wyjść z podziwu i zastanawiał się jak Dean to zrobił, bo wydawało mu się oczywiste, że sami z siebie nie zmienili postawy. Miał tylko nadzieję, że ich nauczyciel im nie groził. Chciał podejść do niego i zapytać o sposób na nich, jednak przypominał sobie tamtą rozmowę i odechciało mu się od razu. Nadal było mu głupio, chociaż nie powinno. Ciekawość jednak wygrała, więc wysłał SMSa.   
"Nie wiem jak to zrobiłeś, ale dziękuję :)"   
Parę minut później otrzymał odpowiedź.  
"Nie pytaj jak - magia. Wisisz mi piwo."   
Castiel aż nie mógł się doczekać kolejnego spotkania.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Czy ty mnie unikasz? - Dean złapał w końcu Castiela przy wyjściu ze szkoły. Od wczoraj nie rozmawiali ze sobą, a Cas sprawiał ważenie, jakby uważał by nie spotkać go przypadkiem.

\- Ja? Nie, no co ty - zmieszał się i odwrócił wzrok. Dean nie wyglądał jakby przeszkadzało mu cokolwiek w orientacji bruneta, jednak podświadomie obawiał się tego. Przez SMSy łatwiej przychodziło mu komunikowanie się.

\- Cas, jesteś beznadziejnym kłamcą. Powiedz mi o co chodzi - Dean stanął przed nim i ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami stał i wyczekiwał odpowiedzi. Cas prawie zakrztusił się powietrzem widząc mięśnie nauczyciela.

\- Dobra, to głupie, ale powiem... Pamiętasz jak u ciebie byliśmy i rozmawialiśmy? Wtedy powiedziałem coś i nie wiem, czy do końca jesteś z tym ok, już parę razy miałem nieprzyjemności i wiesz...

\- to był najgorszy powód jaki mogłeś sobie wymyślić - zaśmiał się Dean - na serio myślisz, że mógłbym cię wyśmiać, albo coś podobnego? To mnie uraziło - dramatycznie złapał się za serce.

\- Przepraszam Dean, po prostu patrząc na reakcje ludzi, bałem się.

\- Nie szkodzi Cas. - Dean zaczął iść w stronę parkingu, ale Castiel skręcił w stronę miasta - Hej, nie pomyliłeś kierunku? - wskazał na stojące samochody.

\- Nie, musiałem iść na pieszo, nie mogłem rano odpalić auta.

\- Podrzucę cię, nie ma problemu.

\- No nie wiem, to jest daleko...

\- Właśnie dlatego pojedziesz ze mną - blondyn wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. Castiel zawahał się przez chwilę, ale podszedł z Deanem do Impali.

\- Wiesz gdzie jest sąd na północy miasta? - Zapytał się wsiadając.

\- Tak, kojarzę - odpowiedział i ruszył. Z głośników wydobyły się pierwsze dźwięki nieznanego Castielowi albumu rockowego, jednak spodobała mu się muzyka, więc prawie całą drogę spędzili w ciszy, delektując się akompaniamentem.

\- Za tym budynkiem skręć w prawo i jedź do końca ulicy - odezwał się Cas, poznając okolicę. Dean wykonał jego polecenie i po chwili zaparkował koło starej kamienicy.

\- Dziękuję Dean.

\- Nie ma za co - odpowiedział Dean i popatrzył się w cudownie niebieskie oczy Castiela. Po paru sekundach stania na środku, na szczęście mało ruchliwej, ulicy, Cas speszony przerwał kontakt wzrokowy. Wysiadł z wozu i posłał Deanowi uśmiech. Blondyn odjechał cały czas mając w głowie te oczy.

Jedynym źródłem światła w mieszkaniu Castiela była lampka paląca się na jego biurku. Był piątek wieczór, ale nadal sprawdzał sprawdziany, chciał mieć wolną sobotę i niedzielę. Kiedy zostało mu niewiele pracy, usłyszał dzwonek komórki. Poszedł do kuchni, gdzie ostatnio zostawił telefon. Na ekranie wyświetlało się imię Deana.

\- Tak, słucham - odezwał się.

\- Cześć Cas, jesteś w domu.

\- Cześć, tak jestem, czemu pytasz?

\- Co robisz? - Dean zignorował jego pytanie.

\- Tak właściwie, to nic...

\- To świetnie, właśnie byłem w okolicy i kupiłem sześciopak piwa, ale nie mam z kim wypić. Mogę wpaść?

\- Tak jasne, gdzie jesteś?

\- Pod twoim mieszkaniem, zaraz wpadnę. - Cas był zaskoczony, ale nie miał nic przeciwko. Szybko wpuścił przyjaciela do mieszkania, po tym, jak usłyszał dzwonek.

\- Jak pamiętam, to ja miałem stawiać piwo - powiedział z uśmiechem gospodarz.

\- Masz tu ciemno jak w jaskini - odpowiedział blondyn włączając światło - chociaż mogłem nie psuć tego romantycznego nastroju - puścił oczko.

\- Tak, picie piwa w ciemnicy jest bardzo romantyczne. - Obu dopisywał świetny humor. 

\- Kłamałeś, wcale nic nie robiłeś - Dean wskazał na biurko zawalone papierami.

\- Jak chcesz, możesz za mnie dokończyć - wyszczerzył się Cas, przynosząc otwieracz do butelek.

\- Chyba podziękuję. - Usiadł na kanapie i wziął butelkę - masz małe mieszkanie - dodał rozglądając się - ale bardzo przytulne.

\- Musiałem coś na szybko znaleźć, żeby nie mieszkać w samochodzie - rzucił pół żartem - przy okazji słyszałeś coś o skrótach we wtorek? - Szybko zmienił temat.

\- Tak, podobno jest mecz i trzeba przygotować szkołę, bo zjeżdżają się też drużyny z innych szkół.

\- Tak w ogóle, to co robiłeś o tej godzinie pod moim domem?

 

\- Chciałem wpaść, bo nudziło mi się samemu.

\- Czyli masz jakieś pomysły, co możemy robić? - Cas nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi, myśląc, że przyjście tu było spontaniczną decyzją. Dean jednak zadowolony wyciągnął pendrive'a.

\- Możemy pooglądać filmy.

\- Ok... - zaskoczony Cas poszedł po laptopa - co proponujesz?

\- Mam większość horrorów.

\- Nie oglądałem w sumie nigdy horrorów.

\- Serio? Na jakiej ty planecie żyjesz? No to zaczniemy od czegoś słabego... Może "Paranormal Activity"? Na pewno słyszałeś.

\- Słyszałem, ale nie oglądałem. Brzmi dobrze, możesz włączyć - odparł zajmując miejsce obok Deana. Odpalili film i całą pierwszą część obejrzeli w skupieniu. Następną już czasami komentowali i wyrażali opinie o pierwszej części. W sumie Cas był zachwycony pomysłem i fabułą, ale obaj zgodzili się, że to ani trochę nie było straszne. W połowie trzeciej części Dean zorientował się, że jego przyjaciel zasnął obok jego ramienia. Nie dotykał go, ale był bardzo blisko. W takiej pozycji mógł bezkarnie się przyglądać jego spokojnej twarzy i wiecznie nieułożonym czarnym włosom. Deanowi do głowy przychodziło tylko jedno słowo oddające jego wygląd: słodko. Sam zasnął z błąkającą się po jego głowie myślą, że to śmieszne, że trzydziestoletni facet zauroczył się w koledze z pracy.


	7. Chapter 7

         Dean obudził się, kiedy poczuł koło niego ruch. Spojrzał w bok i zobaczył przeciągającego się Castiela. Ten zaraz się podniósł, poszedł do kuchni i wstawił wodę do czajnika. Dean spojrzał na stół przed nim. Ekran laptopa nie świecił się tak, jak kilka godzin temu, zamiast tego z boku mrygało małe czerwone światełko oznajmiające wyczerpanie baterii. Zignorował jednak to, bo nie wiedział gdzie jest ładowarka. Wstał i poszedł dołączyć do swojego przyjaciela.

\- Dzień dobry - przywitał się, a następnie ziewnął.

\- Dzień dobry, robię kawę, ile sypiesz? - odpowiedział brunet nie odrywając wzroku od kubków.

\- 2 łyżeczki, nie słodzę, możesz dodać mleko. - Woda właśnie się zagotowała i zaraz przed nim stała wspaniała biała kawa.

\- Zaproponowałbym coś do jedzenia, ale nadal żyję jak student - zażartował Cas.

\- Nie szkodzi, mogę zabrać nas gdzieś, znasz jakieś piekarnie, cukiernie, cokolwiek w pobliżu? - zapytał blondyn.

\- Znam chyba jeszcze gorzej tą okolicę niż ty.

\- To chyba musimy pobłądzić - odpowiedział zadowolony - nie żeby coś, ale przydałby nam się prysznic.

\- Jasne, pożyczyć ci ubrania?

\- Nie trzeba, zawsze mam jakieś w samochodzie na wszelki wypadek. Skoczę po nie - odpowiedział i wyszedł z mieszkania. Cas wyciągnął drugi ręcznik dla Deana, który położył na kanapie, ubrania dla siebie i poszedł pierwszy do łazienki. Wziął szybki prysznic i umył zęby.

\- Łazienka wolna - poinformował Deana siedzącego na kanapie, samemu wycierając włosy, które były w jeszcze większym nieładzie, niż zazwyczaj. Dodatkowo opadły mu na oczy informując tym samym właściciela, że czas je podciąć. Blondyn szybko zajął łazienkę, a Castiel poszedł szukać ładowarki do laptopa. Przy okazji posprawdzał w sieci strony z wiadomościami i paręnaście minut później razem z umytym przyjacielem kierowali się do Impali. Obaj mieli mokre włosy, ale nie zwracali zbytnio na nie uwagi.

\- Możliwe, że widziałem cukiernie jak jechałem tutaj, ale nie jestem do końca pewny - powiedział Dean, kiedy zajął miejsce za kierownicą.

\- Możemy to sprawdzić. - Ruszyli i po pięciu minutach jazdy przekonali się, że Dean dobrze zapamiętał. Weszli do małego lokalu. Były tam cztery stoliczki. Usiedli i wzięli menu. Cas zamówił rogala z konfiturą porzeczkową i zieloną herbatę. Dean wziął to samo, bo tylko to mówiło mu cokolwiek co to może być. Reszta nazw była dla niego obca, dla Castiela pewnie też, skoro wybrał najprostsze danie jakie mógł. Od razu otrzymali swoje zamówienia, ponieważ byli jedynymi klientami. Obaj byli zachwyceni jedzeniem, chociaż mogłoby się wydawać, że zwykły rogal nie może zachwycić. Dean chciał wstać i zapłacić, ale Cas powiedział, by poczekał. Wyciągnął z portfela pieniądze.

\- Zapłacisz też za mnie? - Zapytał się i uśmiechnął prosząco.

\- Jasne - zaśmiał się widząc jego minę i wziął pieniądze. Podszedł do kasy, gdzie stała młoda blondynka. Wręczył jej zapłatę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że smakowało - powiedziała ze szczerym uśmiechem.

\- Bardzo - podsumował Dean.

\- Chciałam podejść i zapytać, czy nie chcecie, by zapalić wam świeczkę, wiecie, romantyczny nastrój i te sprawy - oznajmiła chowając pieniądze do kasy.

\- Może następnym razem - puścił do niej oczko i podszedł do Castiela. Znowu wsiedli do auta i po paru minutach byli pod mieszkaniem Casa.

\- Dziękuję za przejażdżkę.

\- Nie ma sprawy, tak w ogóle kelnerka myślała, że mamy randkę.

\- Wyprowadziłeś ją z błędu?

\- A po co?

\- Bo... nie byliśmy na randce?

\- A chciałbyś, żebyśmy byli? - zapytał blondyn, zanim się zastanowił.

\- Czy ty mi coś proponujesz? - zapytał zdziwiony Castiel, jednak nie mógł ukryć swojego zadowolenia. Dean postanowił brnąć w to dalej.

\- W piątek o dwudziestej, pod twoim mieszaniem?

\- Jasne.  
          Przez cały dzień Dean był w świetnym humorze. Siedział przed telewizorem i uśmiechał się sam do siebie. Nagle usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Zdziwił się, bo nikogo się nie spodziewał i mało osób go odwiedza. Wyjrzał przez wizjer i zobaczył rude włosy. Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył swoją kuzynkę, która w dzieciństwie była dla niego jak siostra.

\- Charlie? Cześć - przytulił ją - co tu robisz, nie ma świąt - zażartował.

\- Siemka Dean, jesteś zajęty? Mogę wejść?

\- Jasne, chodź, nic nie robię aktualnie. - Przepuścił ją do salonu. Zrobił jej ulubioną truskawkową herbatę.

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć Dean. Za tydzień jadę do Azji. Dostałam bardzo dobrą ofertę pracy.

\- Na ile jedziesz? - zapytał zmartwiony.

\- Na dwa lata.

\- To długo.

\- Wiem.

\- Czyli to jest tak jakby pożegnanie?

\- Chwilowe. Za dwa lata znowu mnie zobaczysz.

\- Czyli ten dzień trzeba wykorzystać maksymalnie jak się da. - Dean cieszył się, że Charlie mogła się rozwijać zawodowo. Nie było mu szkoda, że długo się nie zobaczą. Zawsze mogą pisać, a czas na pewno szybko zleci.

\- Masz coś do jedzenia? Głodna jestem.

\- Mogłaś wcześniej powiedzieć, to bym coś ugotował.

\- Przecież ty nie umiesz gotować - Charlie się zaśmiała.

\- Liczą się chęci. Możemy zamówić pizzę?

\- Jak zawsze. A tak przy okazji, mogę zostać na noc? Nie chcę znowu się włóczyć po hotelach.

\- Głupie pytanie, możesz zostać ile chcesz - odpowiedział Dean jednocześnie wybierając numer pizzerii. Po dwudziestu minutach luźnej rozmowy i opowieści Charlie, usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi i chwilę później mieli przed sobą swoje jedzenie.

\- Jesteś jakiś za bardzo wesoły dzisiaj - oznajmiła w pewnym momencie rudowłosa.

\- Umówiłem się na randkę - wyznał zadowolony Dean.

\- Serio? Kto to? Jak się nazywa? Masz jej zdjęcie? Jak się poznaliście? - Od razu zasypała go potokiem pytań.

\- Spokojnie - zaśmiał się - po pierwsze to on, nazywa się Castiel i poznaliśmy się w pracy.

\- Na prawdę? Zawsze uparcie twierdziłeś, że jesteś hetero. Masz jakieś zdjęcia?

\- Nie mam zdjęć, po co mi?

\- Nie robiłeś sobie z nim zdjęć? Ja zawsze robię z dziewczyną albo kandydatką...

\- Nie czułem takiej potrzeby. - Kiedy zjedli, postanowili jak za starych czasów zrobić maraton "Gwiezdnych Wojen", które rudowłosa tak uwielbiała. W ogóle nie myśleli o tym,że nie będą się długo widzieli, chcieli nacieszyć się sobą, spędzając czas tak jak zwykle - razem w rodzinnej atmosferze.


	8. Chapter 8

           Był wtorkowy wieczór. Dean oglądał telewizję, kiedy zadzwonił jego telefon. To był Cas.

\- Cześć Cas, czemu dzwonisz? - Zapytał odkładając swoją niedokończoną kanapkę.

\- Dean - odezwał się roztrzęsionym głosem - nie mogę się z tobą spotkać w ten weekend, przepraszam.

\- Cas, co się stało? - Cisza - Cas?

\- Wyrzucili mnie z mieszkania - odpowiedział po chwili.

\- Co? - zapytał zszokowany, nie spodziewał się tego - czemu? Gdzie jesteś? - wstał i zaczął ubierać buty.

\- Pod mieszkaniem...

\- Nie ruszaj się, zaraz będę - przerwał mu.

\- Nie trzeba, na prawdę... dokończył, ale blondyn rozłączył się.

Dean dojechał tam tak szybko jak mógł. Zobaczył Casa stojącego pod ścianą wraz z opierającą się o jego nogi walizką i torbą podróżną. Wysiadł i podszedł do załamanego przyjaciela.

\- Dean, nie musiałeś przyjeżdżać - zaczął Castiel.

\- Tak, a ty byś dalej tak stał i nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić - odpowiedział wrzucając walizkę do bagażnika. Obaj wsiedli do samochodu.

\- Możesz mnie podrzucić do najbliższego motelu.

\- Nie ma mowy, jedziemy do mnie - odparł odpalając auto - teraz powiedz co się stało - dodał, gdy wyjechali na drogę.

\- Właściciel powiedział, że mam się wynieść w ciągu godziny.

\- Tego się domyśliłem, a jakieś szczegóły?

\- Dzisiaj miałem dostać wypłatę, co i tak było po terminie. Dał mi czas do dzisiaj, ale miasto nie wyrobiło się. Wtedy poszedłem wytłumaczyć moją sytuację, ale on kazał mi się wynieść, bo dostał dużo lepszą ofertę od jakiegoś artysty.

\- Co za gnojek.

\- Też mu to powiedziałem. - Dean parsknął śmiechem jak to usłyszał.

           Przez całą drogę Cas jechał przygaszony, a Dean nie wiedział jak go pocieszyć. Weszli do mieszkania, a bagaże wylądowały pod ścianą. Blondyn poszedł do kuchni zrobić im obu kawę. Po chwili obaj siedzieli przy wysepce kuchennej nie odzywając się, bo sami nie wiedzieli jak skomentować tą całą sytuację. Pierwszy wstał Castiel, chcąc wziąć rzeczy do pokoju gościnnego. Zaraz za nim poszedł Dean.

\- Dziękuję, że mogę u ciebie spać, jutro znajdę jakiś motel i nie będę ci się narzucał - zaczął brunet, biorąc walizkę i idąc. Dean słysząc to, złapał lekko Casa za ramię, żeby się zatrzymał. Ten zdziwiony popatrzył się prosto w zielone oczy.

\- Cas, jak ty sobie wyobrażasz mieszanie w motelu? Przecież możesz zatrzymać się u mnie, myślisz, że to dla mnie jakiś problem? Spójrz, czy wyglądam jakbym cię tu nie chciał? - Próbował przekonać przyjaciela i miał ogromną nadzieję, że mu się udało. W odpowiedzi dostał zaszklone spojrzenie, które potęgowały blask niebieskich tęczówek.

\- Dean, nie wiem co powiedzieć. Nigdy nie miałem tak świetnego przyjaciela. - Blondyn widząc zaplątanie Casa, od razu podszedł do niego i zamknął w uścisku. Ciało przyjaciela trzęsło się, ale biło od niego przyjemne ciepło, które sprawiało, że Winchester nie chciał już nigdy wypuszczać go z ramion.

          Rano Dean przekonał się o korzyściach mieszkania we dwoje. Gdyby nie jego współlokator, spóźniłby się do pracy. Dojechali do szkoły, gdzie przez pierwsze pięć lekcji wszystko odbywało się po staremu. Trzy godziny przed końcem pracy, Castiel został wezwany do dyrektora. Szybko poszedł na dół do gabinetu.

\- Dzień dobry, proszę usiąść - usłyszał i wykonał polecenie - czy chciałby mnie pan poinformować o swojej obecnej sytuacji?

\- Przepraszam, nie do końca wiem o co chodzi - zaczął niepewnie.

\- Może na przykład o to, że aktualnie nie posiada pan mieszkania. - Cas był bardzo zaskoczony. To wszystko wydarzyło się wczoraj wieczorem. Myślał, że nie było opcji, by dyrektor dowiedział się tak szybko.

\- Mogę wiedzieć skąd dostał pan takie informacje?

\- Mam swoje źródła. Wie pan, że nie ma pan możliwości tak wykonywać pracy?

\- Co to ma znaczyć, chce pan mnie zwolnić? - zapytał wyprowadzony z równowagi.

\- Sugeruję bezpłatną przerwę. Może pan najpierw uporządkować swoje sprawy i ponownie starać się o stanowisko.

\- Wszystkie sprawy mam uporządkowane, tak samo mam już nowe mieszkanie.

\- Tak? - zapytał zdziwiony - a mogę wiedzieć gdzie?

\- U mnie - usłyszeli niski głos Winchestera - profesor Sprout przekazuje dokumenty - powiedział wchodząc w głąb gabinetu. Cas nigdy jeszcze nie poczuł takiej ulgi na czyiś widok.

\- Dziękuję - rzucił dyrektor biorąc plik kartek - jednak to chyba nie jest pańska sprawa.

\- Myślę, że skoro jesteśmy współlokatorami, to jest, szczególnie, że sprawa dotyczy mieszkania pana Novaka. Ma pan dyrektor potwierdzenie ode mnie, że tak jest na prawdę i nie ma po co ciągnąć tego dalej.

\- Czy już skończyliśmy? - odezwał się po chwili Cas. Twarz przełożonego przybrała bardziej czerwony kolor niż zazwyczaj, jednak z mordem w oczach kazał im już iść. Zostało jeszcze trochę przerwy, więc poszli do pokoju nauczycielskiego.

\- Dziękuję za uratowanie mi tyłka - Cas podziękował po pewnym czasie Deanowi.

\- Nie ma sprawy, tylko się odwdzięczałem za rano. Tak robią przyjaciele, ratują się nawzajem - odpowiedział szczerze, patrząc się prosto w cudownie hipnotyzujące, niebieskie oczy.


	9. Chapter 9

           Do końca tygodnia wszystko przebiegało po staremu. Każdy starał się zachować swoją rutynę dnia i ignorować niezręczność wiszącą w powietrzu. Obaj zajmowali się pracą, starając się nie przeszkadzać nawzajem. Castielowi cały czas towarzyszyło to niemiłe uczucie, że w jakiś sposób wykorzystuje Deana. Pomimo zapewnień ze strony blondyna, że wcale tak nie jest i naprawdę cieszy się z towarzystwa, nie przekonało to podświadomości Casa. Na szczęście zraz na następny dzień od zmiany mieszkania, auto Castiela wróciło z naprawy, więc nie był całkowicie uzależniony od przyjaciela. Dean widząc jego stan, z niechęcią zgodził się na podział rachunków. 

 

          W końcu nastała sobota. Deanowi, któremu powoli udzielał się humor kolegi, przyszedł do głowy pomysł, żeby rozluźnić trochę atmosferę. Najlepszym rozwiązaniem było wyjcie z domu.

 

\- Cas - zaczął nagle wchodząc do kuchni, gdzie siedział, popijając kawę i przeglądając gazetę - chciałbyś wyjść gdzieś ze mną... na przykład na randkę? - zapytał. Castiel o mało nie udławił się, kiedy padło pytanie. Spojrzał się zaskoczony na przyjaciela i nie wiedząc co powiedzieć po prostu się patrzył. - No co? - Dodał po chwili ciszy - przecież już wcześniej planowaliśmy taki wypad, nie? - zmieszał się trochę. 

 

\- Dean, to nie tak, że ja nie chcę, ale czy nie znamy się trochę za krótko? Chodzi mi o to, że nie chcę psuć naszej relacji.

 

\- Hej, przecież randki są po to, żeby siebie poznać, prawda? A jak nam nie wyjdzie, to zawsze możemy zapomnieć, że coś takiego miało miejsce. To tylko randka, nie zaproszenie do łóżka. - Winchester uśmiechnął się szerzej, chcąc poprawić swoją sytuację, jednak obawiał się, że to za wcześnie, lecz kiedy zobaczył poszerzający się uśmiech Casa, wiedział, że go przekonał.

 

\- To gdzie idziemy? 

 

\- Widziałem, że trwa wystawa lokalnych artystów, moglibyśmy tam zajrzeć - zaproponował. Chyba trafił w dziesiątkę, bo zobaczył ten błysk w oku bruneta.

 

          Wszystko odbywało się w budynku urzędu miasta. Okazało się, że dzisiaj pokazywano dzieła artysty kierującego się surrealizmem. Kiedy weszli do sali, ich oczom ukazał się biały pokój z odznaczającymi się kolorowymi obrazami wiszącymi na ścianie albo stojącymi na sztalugach. Miało się wrażenie, że nie pasują do poważnego wystroju wnętrza, jakby ktoś je na siłę tam wstawił. Od razu ruszyli zgodnie z kierunkiem zwiedzania i zatrzymywali się przy każdym obrazie. Okazało się, że Cas jest pasjonatem sztuki i cały czas dzielił się swoimi spostrzeżeniami i interpretacjami z Deanem. Blondyn z chęcią słuchał jego zafascynowanego głosu i chociaż nie znał się na tym ani trochę, było bardzo przyjemnie. Częściej patrzył się na twarz bruneta, na której widział czystą pasję, niż na obrazy. Było coś w nim hipnotyzującego. Po dobrych czterdziestu minutach zaczęli kierować się do wyjścia, a Cas stwierdził, że kiedyś kupi od tego autora jakiś obraz.

 

           Po wyjściu od razu udali się do samochodu.

 

\- Zgłodniałem - oznajmił nagle Dean.

 

\- Ja też - dopowiedział Cas - idziemy gdzieś jeść?

 

\- Jakieś propozycje?

 

\- Pizza Hut? - zapytał. Dean spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, ale brunet tylko wzruszył ramionami.

 

\- No dobra - odpowiedział ze śmiechem.

 

           Na szczęście nie było dużo ludzi, więc mogli zająć najdalszy stolik, dający im najwięcej prywatności. Po paru minutach kelner przyjął ich zamówienia. Obaj zdecydowali się na lazanię, jednak Castiel wziął wegetariańską wersję ze szpinakiem. Tak Dean dowiedział się, że Castiel nie je mięsa. 

 

\- Od zawsze interesowałeś się sztuką? - Winchester zaczął rozmowę. 

 

\- Tak, kiedy byłem dzieckiem mój starszy brat zaczął zarabiać jako artysta. Często obserwowałem go podczas malowania. Zazwyczaj nie rozumiałem co mają przedstawiać jego obrazy, to tłumaczył mi przy okazji i opowiadał o historii malarstwa.

 

\- Wiesz teraz co u niego?

 

\- Niezbyt. Co jakiś czas napiszemy do siebie maila, że żyjemy, ale na tym by się nasza komunikacja kończyła. Z żadnym bratem nie utrzymuję stałego kontaktu. Niektórzy chcieli przeprosić i spotkać się, ale ja ignorowałem ich.

 

\- Ja też nie wiem co u mojego brata. Bardzo chciałbym go znowu spotkać, ale głupio mi do niego napisać.

 

\- Czemu? 

 

\- Przez tak długi czas nie rozmawialiśmy i tak nagle nie mogę zadzwonić i wyskoczyć z propozycją wyjścia? Najprawdopodobniej by mnie wyśmiał.

 

\- Spróbować nie zaszkodzi. – Zanim Dean zdążył odpowiedzieć, kelner przyniósł ich jedzenie. 

 

Zaczęło robić się późno, więc postanowili wrócić zaraz po jedzeniu. Całą drogę powrotną rozmawiali na luźne tematy i zadawali pytania. Dean dowiedział się, że ulubionym kolorem Castiela jest niebieski, a Cas słuchał opowieści o jego Impali oraz o tym, że należała do jego ojca. W tle leciała jedna z kaset ze starym rockiem. Czas szybko im upłynął, więc niedługo później stali pod drzwiami mieszkania. Zdjęli buty i stanęli w wąskim przedpokoju. 

 

\- Dziękuję, Dean. Za wszystko – powiedział Cas będąc bardzo blisko blondyna. 

 

\- Nie, to ja dziękuję – odpowiedział i odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela. Popatrzył się na jego usta, chwilę później przenosząc wzrok na jego oczy. Obaj patrzyli się na siebie chwilę za długo. Żaden z nich nie chciał się ruszyć.

 

\- To – zaczął niepewnie Cas, przerywając napiętą ciszę – ja pójdę do siebie.

 

\- Jasne – odpowiedział nie spuszczając wzroku. 

 

\- Dobranoc, Dean – odpowiedział niezręcznie i po chwili przerwał spojrzenie, uciekając do pokoju gościnnego, gdzie aktualnie spał. Winchester tylko westchnął i zamknął oczy opierając głowę o ścianę.

 

\- Dobranoc, Cas.

 


	10. Chapter 10

           Castiel pół nocy bił się z myślami, czy dobrze postąpił uciekając. Brunet doskonale znał intencje Deana, lecz nadal nie mógł odważyć się na ten krok. Jeszcze niedawno nawet się nie znali, ledwo zostali przyjaciółmi i nie są ze sobą na tyle blisko, by stworzyć związek. Cas nie zna reakcji Deana, nie wie, jakie granice może osiągnąć jego beztroskie podejście. Nie chce się zawieść. 

 

          Z drugiej strony on także nie pozostaje bez wad. Nauczył się nie wchodzić w głębsze relacje, a każdy jego krok musi być przemyślany. Nie ma miejsca na improwizację, dlatego w obecnej sytuacji czuje się tak nieswojo i źle. Do tego jeszcze relacja z Deanem. Nie wie na czym stoi i to nie byłoby rozsądne, gdyby teraz dał się ponieść swoim emocjom. Kolejną kwestią pozostaje to, jak zareagowaliby ludzie. Są współpracownikami w instytucji publicznej. Opinie zapewne nie będą zbyt pozytywne. Mogliby żyć w ukryciu, jednak jak długo by się to utrzymało w tajemnicy, skoro nie wiadomo skąd dyrektor już na następny dzień miał takie informacje o sytuacji mieszkaniowej Casa?  Tyle pytań od razu pojawiło się w głowie bruneta, który już martwił się przyszłością, chociaż i tak nie wiadomo którą drogą pójdzie.

 

          Coraz bardziej się zastanawiając, doszedł do wniosku, że przecież to nie jest nielegalne i nie mają najmniejszego prawa mieć jakiś nieprzyjemności z tego wynikających. Tylko on sam jest ostrożny z obnoszeniem się z tym, przez jego doświadczenia w młodości. Z resztą, to byłby tylko jeden nic tak naprawdę nie znaczący pocałunek, nie jakaś deklaracja miłości. Po prostu Cas wszystko wyolbrzymia i zawsze znajduje drugie dno i analizuje każdą czynność. Pomyślał, że taka postawa jest w sumie bezcelowa. Nikt od wielu lat nie przestawił jego poglądów i systemu wartości, jak zrobił to Dean. 

 

          Ranek następnego dnia był dla obu dosyć niezręczny. Udawanie, że nic się nie stało nie było najlepszym wyjściem, ale najbardziej racjonalnym, na jaki mogli wpaść. Castiel siedział w kuchni i nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Uznał, że dobrym pomysłem byłoby zrobienie kawy. Zaparzył dwa kubki – jeden dla siebie, jeden dla Deana. W taki sposób chciał zmniejszyć swojego moralnego kaca i przełamać ciszę. Miał nadzieję, że blondyn nie chował do niego żadnej urazy, w końcu byłoby to niedorzeczne. 

 

\- Um, zrobiłem ci kawę – powiedział wchodząc podchodząc do Deana, który siedział na fotelu z laptopem na kolanach. Ten odwrócił się i przez ułamek sekundy na jego twarzy było widoczne zdezorientowanie, ale chwilę później obdarzył bruneta szerokim uśmiechem.

 

\- Dzięki Cas.

 

\- Nie ma sprawy. To za wczorajszy wieczór. Na prawdę świetnie się bawiłem.

 

\- Ja również. Z chęcią powtórzyłbym to w najbliższej przyszłości - blondyn mrugnął do niego, na co Cas się uśmiechnął.

 

\- A może tym razem to ja cię gdzieś zabiorę, żeby było sprawiedliwie - rzucił półżartem, jednak już w głowie tworząc prowizoryczny zarys tego, gdzie mógłby zabrać Winchestera.

 

\- Wiesz kiedy jestem wolny - odpowiedział i z zadziornym uśmiechem sięgnął po swój kubek.

 

          Przez resztę dnia każdy zajął się swoją pracą i przygotowaniami do niej. Nie dało się już wyczuć porannej niezręczności, atmosfera się zdecydowanie rozluźniła. Wieczorem mieli już prawie wszystko podrukowane i posprawdzane, kiedy nagle usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi. Od razu popatrzyli się na siebie zdezorientowani, bo żaden nie spodziewał się odwiedzin nikogo. 

 

\- Ty otwierasz - powiedział Dean zanim Castiel zdążył wypowiedzieć słowo, na co ten przewrócił oczami, ale wstał i poszedł to sprawdzić. Otworzył drzwi, a przed nim ukazała się postać, na pewno młodszego, ale wyższego on nich, mężczyzny.

 

\- Dobry wieczór, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale myślałem, że mieszka tu Dean Winchester.

 

\- Dobry wieczór, nie pomylił się pan. Zaraz go zawołam - przymknął drzwi i krzyknął do współlokatora, że to do niego. Chwilę później Dean znalazł się koło Casa. Otworzył nieznajomemu i na jego twarzy od razu pojawił się szok.

 

-Dean...- zaczął mężczyzna za drzwiami, ale nie dokończył wypowiedzi.

 

\- Sammy?

 


	11. Chapter 11

          Na twarzy Deana malowało się niemałe zdziwienie. Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć brata, nie w  
najbliższym czasie.

\- Cześć, Dean. Wiem, że nawaliłem i przepraszam cię, zachowałem się jak... - nie dane mu było dokończyć, ponieważ jego brat od razu zamknął go w żelaznym uścisku. Sam nie spodziewał się tak entuzjastycznego powitania, prędzej wypędzenia z mieszkania i zakazu zbliżania się, ale musiał przełamać swój strach. Tak naprawdę nie było konieczne to, by jakkolwiek się z nim widział, ponieważ mógł jak zwykle mieszkać w motelu i nikt nie dowiedziałby się o jego miejscu przebywania. Jednak nie mógł nie skorzystać z okazji zobaczenia Deana, za bardo tęsknił, nie wytrzymałby ze świadomością, że nie poszedł do niego.

\- Wejdź – Dean się odsunął udostępniając przejście do mieszkania – jak ja cię dawno nie wiedziałem, nie wierzę – powiedział chyba bardziej do siebie. Od razu po przekroczeniu progu, Sam stanął, zauważając gościa w domu brata. Cas sam chyba nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Dean również zapomniał, że nie są sami, jednak od razu opamiętał się i przerwał ciszę.

\- Sam, to jest Castiel, mój przyjaciel – zwrócił się do brata, a zaraz później dodał – Cas, to jest Sam, mój brat. – Na te słowa nauczyciel od razu wciągnął rękę w kierunku młodszego Winchestera, którą ten uścisnął.

\- Miło mi cię poznać, wiele o tobie słyszałem – zaczął. Sam z grzeczności chciał przywitać się jakimś podobnym tekstem, jednak w porę stwierdził, że nie miałoby to najmniejszego sensu, bo jak już Dean wspominałby koledze, że ma brata, raczej nie trudno się było domyślić, że nie rozmawiają ze sobą.

\- Mi ciebie również – niezręcznie się uśmiechnął.

-Cas, czy mógłbyś nam na chwilę wybaczyć? Muszę koniecznie porozmawiać z bratem.

\- Jasne nie ma sprawy. Chyba się przejdę - powiedział i wycofał się na chwilę do swojego pokoju. Kiedy Winchesterowie przeszli do salonu, słychać było tylko zamykane drzwi.

\- Dean, przepraszam, zachowałem się wtedy okropnie, żałuję tego - zaczął młodszy, jednak od razu mu przerwano.

\- Nie gniewam się, Sam. Zapomnij o tym.

\- Nie mogę, nie odzywałem się do ciebie przez taki długi czas, tylko dlatego, że wybrałeś inną drogę.

\- Na twoim miejscu też byłbym zły. Zostawiłem was i to ja przepraszam. Sammy, wybacz mi... - Sam od razu zamknął brata w uścisku. 

\- Nie żeby coś, ale tak mnie zastanawia czemu akurat teraz? - zapytał Dean po chwili.

\- Mam sprawę w mieście i od dłuższego czasu myślałem, że najwyższy czas. Tęskniłem.

\- Jaką sprawę? - Sam zanim odpowiedział uciekł wzrokiem.

\- Ślady wskazują na wilkołaka. 

\- Gdzie tata? 

\- Miał inną sprawę do załatwienia...

\- Poradzisz sobie sam? - zapytał zmartwiony Dean, na co Sam uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie takie polowania już miałem. Wiem do czego zmierzasz, nie musisz mi pomagać. 

\- Gdyby jednak coś poszło nie tak, to od razu daj mi znać. Przy okazji, gdzie się zatrzymałeś?

\- Właśnie miałem jechać do motelu.

\- Nie ma mowy, zostajesz tutaj - odpowiedział mu brat zupełnie zapominając o tym, że miał już gościa. Sam przez chwile wahał się nad odpowiedzią, jednak pokiwał głową na znak zgody. W końcu muszą nadrobić stracony czas. Kiedy kierowali się do pokoju, Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież jest zajęty. Nagle stanął jak wryty, jak mógł zapomnieć o Casie? Teraz głupio było powiedzieć Samowi, że jednak nie, zresztą nawet nie chciał go wyganiać.

\- Dean, coś się stało? 

\- Wiesz co? jednak weźmiesz pokój na górze - odpowiedział i gwałtownie zawrócił. Nie był to pokój sypialniany, tylko dawny gabinet Lisy. Jednak wystawi rozkładane łóżko, dadzą radę. 

\- Tylko muszę cię uprzedzić, że mieszka ze mną przyjaciel - powiedział szybko Dean.

\- Ten, co otworzył drzwi?

\- Tak, właśnie ten. 

\- Okej, nie wchodzę w szczegóły.

\- Dobrze. - Nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał Sam. Myślał, że brat zacznie namiętnie zaprzeczać, by cokolwiek między nimi było. Teraz czuł się zdezorientowany, ale to nie jego sprawa. Po prostu pomógł Deanowi z przygotowaniem pokoju .

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel znalazł się na mało ruchliwej ulicy przed domem Dean'a i niewiele myśląc dokąd, zaczął iść. Mijał domy i odgradzające je zielone żywopłoty. Pomyślał, że skoro jest już na zewnątrz, to przyda się jakoś i zrobi zakupy. Jednak chciał dać czas braciom, a na pewno nie chciał znaleźć się w niezręcznej sytuacji, kiedy wszedłby w środku rozmowy. Chodnik którym szedł w niektórych miejscach miał nierówności, a pomiędzy kostkami można było zobaczyć filtry po wypalonych papierosach. W pewnym momencie ściana zieleni skończyła się ustępując miejsca małemu, zaniedbanemu kawałkowi ziemi, zarośniętego wysoką trawą, na środku którego stała przechylona jabłonka. Owoce z drzewa nie były zrywane, przez co pospadały na ziemię, zjadły je ptaki albo zgniły na gałęziach. Jednak zaraz znowu widok zasłonił mu płot, tym razem biały. Odgradzał piękny kremowy dom z czerwonymi dachówkami. Im dalej szedł, im domy stawały się okazalsze, tym więcej dostrzegał niedoskonałości i zaniedbań mieszkańców względem ich otoczenia. Z jednej strony prawie przed jego nogami przebiegł wychudzony kot, z drugiej zza ogrodzenia szczekał na niego wielki pies ze lśniącą sierścią. Niebo było pochmurne, jednocześnie było przyjemnie ciepło. Kiedy szedł przed siebie, a ludzi i samochodów zaczęło ubywać, zza chmur wyszło słońce. Nie trwało to długo, ponieważ zaraz zaczęło zachodzić. Zaczęło się ściemniać, jednak nie przeszkadzało mu to. Napawał się chwilą oderwania od rzeczywistości. Kontakt z naturą pozwalał oczyścić jego myśli, dlatego skręcił w najbliższy lasek, który prawdopodobnie miał być parkiem. Znajdowało się tam parę ławek, droga wyłożona kremową kostką brukową i nawet huśtawka. Usiadł w miejscu, gdzie miał idealny widok na zachód. W tamtej chwili nie myślał o niesprawdzonych sprawdzianach, zalegających na jego biurku i o braku mieszkania. W jego głowie kotłowały się myśli na temat Dean'a. Przy nikim nie czuł się tak swobodnie, przed nikim się tak nie otworzył, jak przy nim. Ufał mu, dlatego zadzwonił do niego, kiedy miał problem, dlatego zgodził się na zamieszkanie z nim. Nienawidził ciągle powracających myśli o tym, że może coś zepsuć. Bał się nawiązywana bliższych relacji, szczególnie nie chciał angażować się emocjonalnie. Jednak nie mógł tego pogodzić ze swoją romantyczną duszą i sentymentalnymi tendencjami. Podświadome czuł, że blondyn jest dla niego wyjątkową osobą. Był tym przerażony. Wystarczyłby jeden zły ruch, o dwa słowa za dużo i straciłby go. Cas oparł się łokciami o kolana, a twarz schował w dłonie. Musiał uspokoić oddech. Zanim doszedł do rozmyślań nad wyprowadzką poczuł wibracje w kieszeni. Popatrzył na godzinę i uświadomił sobie, ze jest za późno na robienie zakupów. Odblokował telefon i zobaczył wiadomość o Deana o treści "gdzie jesteś?". Wstał, wziął parę głębszych wdechów i odpisał, że już wraca.

Sam, kiedy uświadomił sobie, co jego brat powiedział, wstał zaskoczony. Zapominał o tym , że chciał dać bratu przestrzeń i nie wchodzić w szczegóły, jednak to blondyn sam zaczął  
o wszystkim opowiadać.

\- Chciałeś go pocałować?! Co on na to? - zapytał. Dean niezręcznie podrapał się po karku lekko zawstydzony.

\- To, że chciałem, nie oznacza, że to zrobiłem.

\- Chyba żartujesz. Robicie podchody jak piętnastolatki, które nieumiejętnie chcą mieć chłopaka. Przed chwilą mi dosłownie powiedziałeś, że byliście na randce! - zaakcentował ostatnie słowo - nie mogę uwierzyć, że dorośli faceci będą się tak zachowywać. Stary, natychmiast masz postawić przed Casem sprawę jasno. - Blondyna dosłownie zatkało, jednak słowa brata przemówiły do niego.

\- Masz rację - odezwał się po chwili ciszy - to dziecinne. Napiszę do niego. A jeszcze co do jutra, mówisz, że jak wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, to o północy akcja się zacznie?

\- Nie daję głowy uciąć, że wszystko zadziała, jednak to nasza jedyna szansa. Idę jeszcze do siebie, przemyślę cały plan. Zawsze możesz się wycofać, zrozumiem to. Jak mówiłem, poradzę sobie sam. Wybrałeś takie życie, masz pracę, nie mogę cię zmuszać...

\- Jestem zdecydowany - przerwał bratu - zrobimy to razem.

Cas wrócił do mieszkania cały przemarznięty. Zapomniał o tym, jak o tej porze noce są zimne. Nie zdążył do końca zamknąć drzwi, kiedy Dean zerwał się z fotela. Sekundę później znalazł się naprzeciwko bruneta, który zaskoczony bliskością chciał się cofnąć, jednak przeszkodziła mu ściana. Nie zdążył o nic zapytać, ponieważ poczuł ręce delikatnie, ale pewnie obejmujące jego twarz i usta Deana poruszające się wraz z jego własnymi. Niższy objął go w pasie, pragnąc więcej ciepła. Pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej intensywny, przez co z jego ust wyleciał cichy jęk.

\- W końcu, martwiłem się - powiedział blondyn, kiedy Cas oderwał się od niego, zawstydzony i zdziwiony własną reakcją - chyba nie zapomniałeś, że jutro pracujesz? - zapytał żartobliwie i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Jego uśmiech został odwzajemniony. Castiel był zszokowany i jednocześnie szczęśliwy jak nigdy, ale właśnie tego się obawiał. Stojąc naprzeciwko niego z całych sił walczył ze łzami, które cisnęły my się do oczu na myśl o tym, co to wszystko dla nich oznaczało.


End file.
